Still Alone
by sora-tenshi
Summary: Kagome's a demon. Inu Yasha doesn't know, but he will found out. Sesshomaru knows and he really wants her. Kouga's gone crazy. Sesshomaru and Kagome Fic
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One Powers.   
  
I don't own anything.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Blah" means talking.  
  
'Blah' means thinking.   
  
*Blah* means talking telepathy   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She was going home. Snow was on the ground covering her feet and ankles. Kagome had a blue kimono on with a blue demon dog on the back. Her feet were covered with knee high boots. The boots were white with a blue tip. A green dragon was on both sides of them. Her kimono went to her knees and the boots covered the rest of her feet. Her hands were covered with knuckle gloves. They were a deep purple.   
  
Kagome walked through the snow toward her home. Snow blowing on her face. On both sides were a deep purple strip and a blue butterfly on her forehead. Kagome had a on deep blue eye shadow   
  
Kagome walked on the trail back toward her nice little cave. She was a demon now. A curse in her family turned her this way. Every 10 generations a woman would turn into a demon. Not just any demon but two different ones, well she looked mostly like an inu demon but had cat qualities as well. Her midnight blue tail trailed behind her in the snow. Kagome had blue ears on the top of her head and her once all black hair had a deep violet streaks in it.  
  
Kagome had a bag of meat with her from her hunt. Her black hair swayed in the breeze. She was thinking about Inu Yasha and the "group". She was thinking long and hard about what happen. She changed at midnight, on the twelve month of the twelve day of the third moon. She knew what was happening. Shippo knew what was going to happen to her, but he kept silent until she changed. Shippo and Rain were the only demons who knew. Rain was a fire cat, same as Sango's pet. Lady Kaeda knew about Kagome but told the others that she went back to her time.   
  
Kagome ran away the night before she changed. Changed! Yes, Kagome could changed into three forms. One her true self, the one she is using now. Two, her dog demon one. A blue demon just like Sesshomaru but with a different color and markings. Three, a small cat form like Rain. Kagome fire was different. It wasn't even fire, but ice.  
  
Kagome saw the cave come in sight. She could smell Rain and Shippo. Kagome got the entrance of the her new home. The cave had two carved dragons in the front. It was a protection spell. To keep out everyone but Kagome, Rain, Shippo, and Rin. Sometimes Rin would come over and play. Kagome didn't mind as long as Sesshomaru didn't fine out.   
  
"Hey, your back mommy." Shippo ran to Kagome and jumped on her arm and hugged her neck.  
  
"I see some of Rin had rubbed off on you." Kagome smiled and Shippo laughed.  
  
"Meow." Rain was on the bed. She jumped down and jumped on Kagome's other shoulder.   
  
"I brought the food." Shippo took the meat and went over to the fire. Shippo started to cook. Kagome went over to the bed and relaxed. Rain sat on her stomach and 'meowed'. Kagome patted Rain's head.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Rin? Come in Rin." Shippo yelled. Rin came in wearing a heavy coat over pink kimono with bright yellow and green flowers on it.   
  
"Hello, Kagome, Rain, Shippo. Rin is here to play and spend the night." Rin ran over to Kagome and hugged her leg.  
  
"Rin you can't stay. Sesshomaru will get mad." Kagome patted the girls head. Rain jumped on Rin's head.  
  
"Can Rin stay until she falls asleep?" Rin looked up and patted Rain's head.   
  
'Oh no. Not the puppy dog eyes.' Kagome thought. Rin did give the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Fine. Just until then."  
  
Rin and shippo played before they ate. Shippo was the first to go to bed.   
  
"Kagome? Will you mate with Sesshomaru so you can be my mommy?"  
  
Kagome gasped and fell over anime style. "No why would I do such a thing? I want to be your mommy but Sesshomaru? My mate? No. Never."  
  
"Why?" Rin yawned and feel asleep.  
  
"I guess I haft to take you home now." Kagome put on the heavy coat and put a cloak that covered her face so Sesshomaru wouldn't see who she was.  
  
Kagome traveled through the snow with Rin bundled nice and warm in her arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~Jaken~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where has she gone? That stupid human always going and disappearing. Lord Sesshomaru will kill me." Jaken got to two wooden doors and pushed them open. Sesshomaru was at his desk looking over papers. Books and scrolls covered the walls. A map of his land and others were to his left.  
  
"Lo...Lord Ses....Sesshomaru."  
  
"Yes." Sesshomaru looked up and noticed a very nervous Jaken looking like he was about to pee his pants.  
  
"The hum....human child is......"  
  
"Spit it out." Sesshomaru said angrily  
  
"Thehumanchildisnowheretobefound.Sheislost." Jaken spat out.   
  
Sesshomaru got up and walked over to Jaken and picked him up by his neck. "Where is she?"  
  
"I don't know my lord." Sesshomaru got her poisonous claw out to rip Jaken to death.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru." A young female voice came from the door. "There is a young lady here to see you."  
  
"Your lucky Jaken."  
  
Sesshomaru left and went to the main room. He saw what looked to be a fat woman, only because she was holding Rin. Sesshomaru couldn't she Rin though.  
  
Kagome was there but you couldn't see her face or her body. She could live in cold weather but she didn't want Sesshomaru to see her face.  
  
"What is it you want?" Sesshomaru said.  
  
"I want to give you something you lost."  
  
"What is it that I lost that you want to give me?"  
  
Kagome opened her cloak and Sesshoumaru saw Rin in her arms all bundled up. Nice and cozy. Kagome walked closer to Sesshomaru and handed him Rin. Sesshomaru took Rin in his arms.  
  
"She is safe. Not a scratch on her."  
  
"Thank you." Kagome started to walk out. "Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"No one you need to know."  
  
Kagome left. Sesshomaru took a big wiff. 'I know that scent. But from where? It smells like vanilla and cherry blossoms. A wonderful scent.' Sesshomaru went to put Rin to sleep. He laid her in her bed and covered her up. He went over to the window and looked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Kagome~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome got to the main gates and took off the cloak. 'Gezz. It feels good to got out of that thing.' Kagome finger-brushed her hair and Kagome caught the glimpse of Sesshomaru up in the window.   
  
'It's Inu Yasha's wench. What's her name? Kagim. No. Kagome. Yeah that's it.' Sesshomaru was taken by her beauty. He watch as Kagome changed into her demon dog form and run into the forest. 'She's a demon? How? I'll get to the bottom of this.'  
  
'Oh my god. Sesshomaru just saw who I was. Thank Kami he doesn't know where I live.' Kagome ran back to the cave and found Shippo on her bed sleeping with Rain under his arm.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next Chapter: Finding  
  
What is Kagome going to do now that Sesshomaru knows? What will he do?  
  
R&R 


	2. Findings

Chapter 2 Finding  
  
Disclaimer I don't own anything. Never will and never have.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Blah" means talking.  
  
'Blah' means thinking.   
  
*Blah* means talking telepathy   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!Last Time!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
'It's Inu Yasha's wench. What's her name? Kagim. No. Kagome. Yeah that's it.' Sesshomaru was taken by her beauty. He watch as Kagome changed into her demon dog form and run into the forest. 'She's a demon? How? I'll get to the bottom of this.'  
  
'Oh my god. Sesshomaru just saw who I was. Thank Kami he doesn't know where I live.' Kagome ran back to the cave and found Shippo on her bed sleeping with Rain under his arm.  
  
Kagome fell asleep shortly after pulling the covers over Shippo and Rain.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^Next Day^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kagome awoke to the smell of cooking meat. Shippo was by the fire turning the food. Kagome put her feet over the side of the bed and sat up.  
  
"Mommy. Why don't you want to mate with Sesshomaru-sama?"  
  
"Shippo. How many times has her tried to kill us? A lot. I don't think he will want to mate with me anyways." Kagome said. 'Even though he does look hot without his shirt now I would not mate with a murder.' Kagome thought.  
  
"The only reason he tried to kill us was because he wanted Inu Yasha's sword.." Shippo said and handed a piece of meat to Kagome. Shippo laid some meat on a plate and gave it to Rain.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"You can come in Rin." Rin came in and sat by the fire. Kagome, Rin, and Shippo talked about things, but not noticing the pair of golden eyes watching them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Rin~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama can Rin go outside and play?"  
  
"Yes Rin. Jaken take care of Rin while your out."  
  
"Yeah now Rin can go see Kagome-chan." Rin murmured under her breath so that Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't hear.  
  
Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow at what Rin murmured. To bad for Rin, Sesshomaru did hear what she said.  
  
Rin ran out of the study and down the halls.  
  
"Human child, wait for me." Jaken ran after her. Afraid of what Sesshomaru would do to him if he lost her again. Rin ran faster until the toad was out of sight. She slowed down when the cave came in view. Rin went to the cave entrance and a walked through the blue light. The protection spell was only visible when you came 2 feet of the cave.  
  
"Kagome?"   
  
"You can come in Rin." Rin came in and sat by the fire. Kagome, Rin and Shippo started to talk about things. Mainly about Sesshomaru. Kagome was a little uncomfortable on this subject.  
  
"Rin thinks Kagome-sama will be a good mate to Sesshomaru-sama. Rin wants Kagome as her mommy." Rin wined.  
  
"Rin what have I told you about speaking in the third person? I am sure I would make a good mate but Sesshomaru would never accept me as one."  
  
'Why wouldn't I?' Sesshomaru thought to himself.  
  
"Why? I am sure he would." Shippo said. Kagome was in shock that Shippo actually agreed to what said. Kagome always thought Shippo hated him.  
  
"Shippo. You really want that....that bastard to be your father?"  
  
'I am not a bastard.' Sesshomaru growled. He wanted to rip the spell off and teach Kagome a lesson she needs to learn. 'I'll get you back young miko demon.' With that last thought Sesshomaru went to patrol his lands.  
  
"Well Rin needs to find Jaken and go back to Sesshomaru. Bye Kagome. Rain. Shippo." Rin hugged each of them and bolted out the cave to find the slimy toad. Rain and Shippo fell asleep by the fire. Kagome picked them up and put them on his bed. 'Better go take a nap while I still can.' Kagome grabbed all her bath supplies and head toward the nearest hot spring.   
  
Sesshomaru patrol his lands until he came to the hot spring and heard light, beautiful singing. It sounded wonderful like an angel. Sesshomaru walked closer to the singer.   
  
"Where are you walking,  
  
what are you staring at now?Are you still chasing that dream  
  
you once told me about?  
  
I loved your face that  
  
seemed to tell the future."  
  
Sesshomaru came to the clearing and saw Kagome lying on the waters surface Kagome's eyes were closed and cherry blossoms were covering up her breasts and woman hood. Kagome's hands were at her sides helping her stay on the surface. Sesshomaru stood on the edge of the hot spring. He could still here the lovely song and her voice. Somehow he knew it was about his stupid half brother. Inu Yasha.   
  
"For you to protect that dream,  
  
I couldn't be with you.  
  
When you stood here  
  
and watched the scenery,  
  
how much anxiety and confusion  
  
did you battle with?  
  
I've learned a lot  
  
from being alone.  
  
As long as you didn't let go of my hand,  
  
I felt like I could do anything.  
  
When we walked along the same path  
  
I believed without a single doubt.  
  
But even so, why...?  
  
But even so, why...?  
  
But I...  
  
I remember your promise.  
  
I remember every day."  
  
Kagome sniffed the air and a chocolate smell got into her senses. 'I know that scent. Rin had it on her. Its chocolate and a musky. Its..its Sesshomaru.' Kagome was to afraid to open her eyes. 'Oh god. Why is he here? Oh no I am naked.'   
  
Sesshomaru kept looking at her body. Every part was perfect. Full succulent breast. Perfect for fitting in his hands. Womanly shaped body that you fit his body perfect. Sesshomaru wanted her. He wanted her bad, his erection showed it.  
  
'There has got to be a way out of here without looking or even anything to do with him.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Next Chapter : A New Allie   
  
Okay here is the thing.  
  
Still Alone By: Ayumi Hamasaki. The song was about Inu Yasha. The promise you will see in later chapters. (If you review. PLEASE REVIEW.) The dream is about Kikyou and him together, happy, and loving. Please Review. 


	3. A New Allie

Chapter 3 A New Allie.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Blah" means talking.  
  
'Blah' means thinking.   
  
*Blah* means talking telepathy   
  
~@~@~@~ means changing P.O.V  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Flashback  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!Last Time~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
'Oh god. Why is he here? Oh no I am naked.'   
  
Sesshomaru kept looking at her body. Every part was perfect. Full succulent breast. Perfect for fitting in his hands. Womanly shaped body that you fit his body perfect. Sesshomaru wanted her. He wanted her bad, his erection showed it.  
  
'There has got to be a way out of here without looking or even anything to do with him.'  
  
  
  
Kagome tried to think of a way to get out, but it was hopeless. Sesshomaru was still by the hot spring looking down at her. Kagome opened her eyes and gave an evil glare at Sesshomaru.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she went under water and came back up. The petals were washed away in the water and Kagome covered herself with the water and her hands. She searched the land to find her clothes. Kagome spotted them at Sesshomaru feet.  
  
Sesshomaru followed her gaze and saw Kagome's clothes at his feet. Sesshomaru picked them with the arm that was still attached. He still didn't have both his arms to use since the battle with his half brother.  
  
"Tell me, why is it you still think about the half breed, Inu Yasha?" Sesshomaru asked and held her clothes out for her to get them. "I will give them back if you answer me." Sesshomaru continued.  
  
Kagome's eyes went sad then came back when he said that about her clothes. "I wont tell you."  
  
'Fine if you want to play rough, so will I.' Sesshomaru thought. "Fine I will never give you back your clothes." Sesshomaru through the clothes in the air and got his whip out. (The whip he used on Inu Yasha. Please tell me what is it called.) With one shot her clothes were gone. Into little pieces of nothingness. "Now you will haft to walk home naked."  
  
Kagome saw this and gasped. She smiled at Sesshomaru "That's were you are wrong." Kagome got out of the water and was about five feet away from him.  
  
Sesshomaru gazed at her naked body. 'More perfect than I thought.' "How is it that I, Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, is wrong?"  
  
"By this. Battle Armor." Kagome body become surround by a blue light. Her once naked body became clothed. Kagome had on a purple sports bra and blue spandex shorts. Her tail wrapped around her waits and once around her right thigh. Over the sports bra came a blue vest that showed her midriff and bra. Around her necked was a blue tear drop necklace with a deep dark blue crescent moon. Her hair was down to her high thigh. Her feet were covered in her knee high boots. Kagome had a green and blue dragon tattoo on the back of her hand. "This is why you are wrong."  
  
"I see. You are better than you appear to be. Now answer my question." Sesshomaru and Kagome were facing each other. Her covered knuckles tighten.  
  
"Wouldn't you still think about the man who took your heart away then just through it out like trash just for a clay being. That's why I sing and think about Inu Yasha, he still has my heart." Kagome moved her gaze from Sesshomaru to the ground. He eyes threaten to tear up.   
  
Sesshomaru didn't know what to do, he didn't want to see her like this. Sesshomaru wanted to take her in his arms and let her cry out all the pain the half breed did to her. 'You'll pay for this Inu Yasha.'   
  
Kagome felt to fingers under her chin, lifting her head up. Kagome's vision was meet with to golden orbs. Sesshomaru still had on his cold mask but his eyes seem to soften a bit. He lifted he face up to his and claimed her lips.   
  
Kagome gasped. 'He's kissing me. Why? This is Sesshomaru were talking about. He every shows any emotion. Why is he kissing me? His lips are so soft.' Kagome couldn't help but think this is so right. 'What about Inu Yasha? But this kiss fells right for some reason.'   
  
When Kagome gasped Sesshomaru took advantage and ran his tongue across her bottom lip and into her mouth. Kagome couldn't help it, she had to kiss him back. Sesshomaru was surprised that she kissed back, but didn't show it. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her toward him. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back as passionately as he kissed her.  
  
Suddenly Kagome got a sharp pain on the back of her hand that made them stop. Kagome looked at the blue dragon on the left hand. "Danger. Shippo." Kagome's voice was full of worry. She used her demon speed and ran off toward the cave. Sesshomaru heard the worry voice and ran off after her.  
  
Their by the cave was a bear demon with a jewel shard on his head. The demon kept running into the barrier. Kagome wonder why he didn't explode on contact. 'Of course the jewel shard on his head.'   
  
The bear demon was larger than a normal one. It hand a blue line right down its back and four vertical blue lines down its side. A light blue circle was at the top of its head. The bear demon looked at them. It got on its hind legs and roared. "Kagome."  
  
"Nept, what has happen to you?" Kagome asked. Nept was the bear demon who let Kagome live in this cave. He helped her when times were bad, gave her food until she could use her senses, and kept demons away from Shippo when wanted to go outside. Nept was always a kind demon, he saved rin from drowning and from a pack of wolves.   
  
Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. 'How does she know Nept. I thought Nept hated all demons. This girl, no woman, is very different than other female dog demons I have meet. She must become mine.'  
  
"Don't hurt him Sesshomaru. He's my friend. Just get the shard from his head." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and he nodded.  
  
"Mommy. What's going on?" A sleepy Shippo and Rin came out of the cave. Nept saw the kids and charged at them.   
  
"NO." Kagome ran after Nept and hit him square in the side. Sending his into the nearest tree. "Sesshomaru grab Nept and I will get the shard." Sesshomaru nodded and ran after Nept and held his arms and legs with his whip. Kagome took the shard and purified it with her miko powers.  
  
Nept opened his eyes and looked at Kagome. "Kagome what happen?" Sesshomaru let go of his legs and arms. Nept sat on his butt and rubbed his eyes with his paws. Kagome sat in front of him and Shippo sat on her lap. Rin ran to Sesshomaru and hugged his leg crying. Sesshomaru picked the girl up and held her.  
  
"Don't worry Nept. Tell me where did you get this?" Kagome held up the jewel shard.  
  
"I was walking....."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Nept was walking on his lands going home from the hunt he was previously on, when baboon covered figure and a young woman stopped him. Without hesitation the figure gave Nept a piece of the jewel. The young woman laughed and said. "Good now I can get rid of my reincarnation."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"She looked like you but had her hair up and persist clothes on. You should have heard that laugh. She evil and could have killed every demon or human in the forest." Nept finished.  
  
"That's Kikyou. But I thought was hated Naraku. Why would she join him?" Kagome couldn't put all the pieces together.  
  
"It seems she wants to get rid of you." Sesshomaru untied Jaken from the tree. Rin and Shippo tied him there because he found the cave. That's why Rin is there.  
  
"But why? What have I done?"  
  
"Maybe because she wants Inu Yasha and her souls back." Shippo spoke up. His sleepy voice told Kagome he wanted and needed to go back to bed. Kagome looked at Shippo and rubbed his head. Rain came out of the cave and jumped on Rin's stomach. Rin patted the cat and looked at Sesshomaru.   
  
"She can have that jerk. I don't want him." Kagome got up and went to the cave to put Shippo back to sleep.  
  
"Well if this is no concern of mine, I just hope the other miko doesn't come back. Kagome you better get a better protection spell if you want to protect all three of your pups." With that Nept ran off to go home.  
  
"I will." Kagome said and went into the cave. Followed by Rin and Rain. Sesshomaru came to the spell and stopped.   
  
"Ahem." Sesshomaru cleared his voice to get Kagome's attention. Kagome looked at him and smiled. 'She's beautiful when she smile. What has my brother done to her? To bad now, she's mine and all mine.'  
  
"Please let him in. He wont hurt us." Rin tugged on Kagome's arm.   
  
"Okay Rin." Kagome went up to the dragons and said. The pass word. "Tenshi." The blue light became purple and Sesshomaru stepped in.   
  
"You know demons may say that and come in." Sesshomaru said. Kagome looked at him like Don't-you-think-I-know-that.  
  
"No. I made it so that it can only open on my voice. But since the battle with Nept I think he weakened it." Kagome said almost as a whisper. Kagome put the jewel shard on a necklace and put it on her neck. 'Inu Yasha might come after it. I really don't feel like listening to him. Kikyou is traveling with them, so I can get revenge on her for almost killing Nept with that jewel.' Kagome tighten her fists at the thought of Kikyou.  
  
"Nice work. Can I offer my services?"  
  
"And what services are those?"  
  
"An eye for an eye. I want Naraku dead and the clay bitch with him too. You may stay at my castle, but I want something in return."   
  
"What?"  
  
"For you to use your miko powers and give me back my arm."  
  
"Fine. I agree." Kagome went up to Sesshomaru. "Please take off your shirt." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Kagome rolled her eyes. "It's the only way to heal your arm." Sesshomaru untied his sash and took off all his armor. 'Wow nice chest. Does he work out?' Kagome thought. "Now this may hurt a little." Kagome put her hands together and created a bright yellow light. She put both her hands over his injured arm. Sesshomaru felt like tiny little needles were picking at his skin. His face showed pain. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru's face and saw he was in pain. She wanted to help his arm but didn't want him to be in pain. A thought hit Kagome.  
  
She placed her lips over his and kiss him with all the passion she had. Now Kagome was feeling some of the pain. Sesshomaru wrapped his tail around her waist and pulled her closer. He didn't feel as much pain now. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and saw Kagome with tears running down her eyes. Sesshomaru kissed Kagome back and rubbed her back with his hands. Hands. His hand just came back, no popping out of his arm just materialized there. Kagome stopped kissing him and fell into Sesshomaru's arms. He caught her and laid Kagome down on her bed.   
  
Rin and Shippo awoke when they heard screaming. They ran to Kagome's side. "Mommy are you alright?" Shippo asked.  
  
"I am fine, Shippo. Just...need....rest." Kagome fell into unconsciousness.   
  
"Sesshomaru-sama. Is Kagome going to be alright? Is she coming home with us?" Rin asked with hopeful eyes.  
  
"Yes Rin."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next Chapter: Settling In.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews. I really liked them. Well it's 4:45 am and I haft to sleep. I just got home from seeing the Matrix Reloaded and X-men 2. Really cool shows. A must see. 


	4. Note

Okay heres the thing. Inu Yasha did't want to go get Kagome from her time so he just left her there. He was going to get her but then Kikyou showed up and now she replaced Kagome. Kagome put a spell on herself to hide her scent from the group. Yes there is going to be lemon. Kagome's family knows. She went back to her time then came back because her family thought is was best that she stay there. They really didn't want Kagome to be a science subject. Any other questions you want answered just ask.  
  
Thank you for all the reviews I will try to have chapter 4 out by Monday.  
  
Ja ne 


	5. Settling In

Chapter 4 Settling In  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Blah" means talking.  
  
'Blah' means thinking.   
  
*Blah* means talking telepathy   
  
~@~@~@~ means changing P.O.V  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Flashback  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru had Kagome bridal style in his arms. The snow was blowing on his handsome face. It has been two days since Kagome gave him his arm back. Now he wished he did use the transportation spell with Rin and Jaken. Shippo didn't go with them. Sesshomaru didn't know were he went. Sesshomaru growled and looked down at Kagome. 'What is this feeling? It's new, I cant place it.' Sesshomaru gazed at her beautiful face. Kagome muttered something about wind coming at a very fast pace. Sesshomaru didn't know what she meant. 'Maybe its part of the after shock.' Sesshomaru shrugged it off and kept walking.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Kouga was running towards 'his woman' at top speed. He still believed she was his woman after been repeatedly told that she wasn't. Kouga still had his ways of getting her to be his mate. Kouga thought 'I knew I heard her scream. I smell her. But something different.' The snowy wind was ruffling behind him, creating a little snow tornado. Kouga came to a small clearing and sniffed. 'That's Kagome scent alright and her kitsue pup too.' Kouga really didn't like Shippo. He was always getting in the way of him taking his Kagome to his cave.   
  
Kouga sniffed again. 'A another human and something else. Who's scent is that? Where's the dog turd's scent? I can't smell anyone from that group. Maybe Inu Yasha did something wrong?' Kouga smirked.   
  
Kouga picked up speed and ran toward the western lands. He had know idea of what he was getting into.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Lady Kaeda was busy making a remedy of Inu Yasha's bad wounds. He got into another big fight with some demon who had a jewel shard. He's always doing this, ever since Kagome left. Getting into fights with stronger demons. Smarter demons. Always the same. They would be gone for three days then come back with a badly beaten Inu Yasha.  
  
"Ye child gotta stop picking fights with stronger demons. They might just kill ya one day." Lady Kaeda said as she wrapped up Inu Yasha's arm. Miroku was sitting across from them, with his eyes closed and his staff across his lap. Sango was next to Miroku. Sango was petting the fire cat's head. Kikyou was across the room. In her usually clothes.   
  
"I don't need to stop. We need the jewel shards now. Lets go." Inu Yasha got up and put back on his shirt.  
  
"Inu Yasha you need rest. Lay down and rest." Miroku said and opened his eyes.  
  
"I don't need rest. I need the jewel shards. I will kill everyone who doesn't give them to me and of they are with Naraku."  
  
"Even if it means killing your loved one?" Shippo came from outside. Him and Rain came into the hut and took off his cloak.   
  
"Shippo your back." Sango opened her arms to the little fox demon. Shippo ran into the welcoming arms. "We've missed you so much." Miroku hugged the fox. Rain meowed and Kirara jumped down and walked over to her.  
  
"Where have you been Shippo?" Sango asked.  
  
"With Kagome. So has Rain. Were doing fine and Kagome really good at hunting now so no worries about us dying."  
  
"Kagome? Hunting? What are you talking about? She went back to her time and left us."  
  
"Oops I wasn't suppose to tell you guys." Shippo covered his mouth with both his hands. "I wasn't supposed to tell you." He kept repeating it all over again.  
  
"Tell us now Shippo. What happen to Kagome?"  
  
"Nothing." Shippo shook his head no. '  
  
"Tell me or I will kill you."   
  
"You will do no such thing." Lady Kaeda said. "I will tell you. Kagome is a demon, an inu demon to be exact. She ran away with Shippo. I lied. She didn't go home."  
  
"But I would have been able to smell her."  
  
"No you wouldn't. She put a spell on you to mask her scent from you. And the group." Lady Kaeda waved her hand and a blue drop of some sort of vanilla smelling perfume dropped on the floor. Inu Yasha smelt Kagome everywhere. Intoxicating scent that filled his nose.   
  
"Where is Kagome? I must find her." 'I must have her.'   
  
"That's why I am here. We were attacked by Nept. He had a jewel shard on his head. Kikyou did it." Everyone gasped and looked at Kikyou. She wasn't there.   
  
"Where is she now?" Sango asked.  
  
"Sesshomaru took her to his castle. He said he was going to protect her and train her. He's acting weird lately too." Shippo said.  
  
"Lets go." said Inu Yasha.  
  
Miroku, Sango, Rain, Kirara, and Shippo nodded. And were out the door in seconds.  
  
Inu Yasha and Shippo were leading the way toward Sesshomaru. 'Today I will see her. Tomorrow I will make her mine.' Inu Yasha thought. "Rain. Kirara change into your stronger forms and lets run." Rain and Kirara nodded and change. This was would be a lot faster to Kagome. They all got on one cat demon and ran faster than ever. They were about five minuets away from were Sesshomaru was.   
  
"Hey what's that:?" Shippo pointed toward a large snow wind.  
  
"It looks like the just Kouga leaves behind." Sango said.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@   
  
Sesshomaru reached another large clearing with a small river running through it. 'Inu Yasha's going to be here shortly. He will not touch what is mine.' Sesshomaru held Kagome closer and looked down at her. 'That stupid wolf prince is sure to be here anytime too.'  
  
Inu Yasha, the group, and Kouga all reached Sesshomaru at the same time. Kouga growled. "Put my woman down now."  
  
"Your woman? I see no claim mark, so that means she free for the taking." Sesshomaru looked at Kouga and gave him a death glare.  
  
"She's not anyone's but mine. Sesshomaru give her to me now." Inu Yasha got out his Tetsusaiga and was ready to attack. "Give to me now.  
  
"Yours? You chose that dead bitch."  
  
"No she's mine."  
  
Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru, and Kouga got into a huge fight. Sesshomaru gave Kagome to Sango and went to battle. "Stop it. Do you think that Kagome will mate with one of you if you kill the other. She cares about all of you. Don't kill each other" Miroku yelled.  
  
"He's right. Lets take Kagome back to my home and see who she chooses when she wakes up." Kouga said.  
  
"No. I promised her I would take her to my castle and I plan on keeping that promise to her." Sesshomaru went over to Kagome and took her out of Sango's arms.  
  
"Feh. Fine. After she wakes up she will decide between us." Inu Yasha said he sheathed the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine."   
  
"Fine."  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#Some time later at the castle*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Sesshomaru put everyone into there separate rooms. Kouga insisted on staying next to "his woman" So Sesshomaru put him three doors down. Inu Yasha is right across from his. Sango and Miroku's room is next to his and Kouga's. Kagome is right next to Sesshoamru's and Shippo's is on her left. Rin's is right across from Kagome's.  
  
Kagome felt something wet across her face and moved it out of the way. "Lady Kagome please don't move. You need rest." A soft, almost a whisper came from Kagome's left.  
  
"I am a demon, I don't need anymore rest."  
  
"If you feel that way, I guess you may get up."  
  
Kagome sat up and looked at the servant. She was wearing a red kimono with blue and green flowers all around it. The servant had purple hair pinned in a bun. "What's your name?"  
  
"Usagi, my Lady." She spoke and bowed her head.  
  
"Where is everyone?"  
  
"Eating in the dinning hall, my Lady. Do you wish to join them?"  
  
"Yes, Usagi. Where are some clothes?"  
  
"Right there is what Lord Sesshomaru wants you to wear." Kagome looked to where Usagi pointed. Kagome gasped.  
  
On the chair was a white kimono with blue lining. The kimono had sky blue clouds with flowers down at the bottom. It was the most beautiful kimono she had ever seen. Kagome walked over to the kimono and strip off her clothes and put on the kimono. It fitted her perfectly. Kagome twirled around and laughed.  
  
"Lady Kagome you look wonderful. You are very beautiful. No wonder you caught Lord Sesshomaru's eye."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Now lets go to the dinning hall. Wait let me put your hair up."  
  
Usagi combed and put Kagome's hair in a bun with little curls that came down her face. Kagome's bangs were parted to show off the blue butterfly on the top of her head.  
  
"Wow. You really look beautiful. Lets go, my Lady."  
  
Kagome and Usagi walked down the halls Gasps and looks were coming from all the demon servants as they walked by. When they came to two wooden doors Usagi stopped.  
  
"This is were I leave you, my Lady. Good luck."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Kagome opened the doors and everyone looked right at her and gasped.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next Chapter Dinner  
  
R&R 


End file.
